Twilight Therapy
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! Tired of the constant arguing between Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee, Bella thinks it would be a good idea to do family therapy. But with a therapist named Dr. Dan Druff, two vampires, a werewolf, and a half vampire- anything can happen...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: heeey guys! Soo I had a great idea for a new story. I kinda feel like im biting off more than I can chew and I was going to wait, but I just had to get at least the first chapter done. Heree goes! (: wish me luck n I hope yu like itt!**

**~Rosalie**

**PROLOUGE**

Bella POV

So there I was, sitting in the middle of yet another argument. Edward and Jake had gotten close, but that stiffness from before came back as Renesmee grew up and became more romantically involved with Jacob.

"No, you are not going out alone. I won't accept it." Edward said. Renesmee and Jake had gone out together before, but that was always on a double date, usually with Quil and Claire, but now they wanted to go out and have it be just themselves.

"Edward! Please! It's not like anything is going to happen! Just dinner and a movie!" Jake pleaded. I knew he was telling the truth, but Edward didn't believe him one bit.

"No." Edward said, looking back at the TV, his face a perfect mask of calmness.

"But Dad!" Nessie started, but stopped when she shook her head. She then turned to me. "Mom?" I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand. Concentrating deeply, I pushed my shield away from me allowing him to hear my thoughts.

_Edward- everything will be fine. Let them go. _I thought.

"No. No no no no no NO!" Edward said, shouting the last 'no'. I sighed as he and Jake continued the fight. I got up and walked into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. They both gave me small smiles as we sat and just listened to the argument.

"Bella, would you be open to therapy?" Carlisle asked, suddenly and out of the blue. Hmm... Therapy. I never really thought about it, but I thought it would be a good idea.

"I most definitely would- only if it could fix this problem though."

"Well, the hospital has added a therapist. They think that with all the trauma doctors see, that a therapist might help them and their families. If you would like I can make the four of you an appointment?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and he reached for the phone. He had a short conversation, and then hung up. "I hope you don't mind, but you have an appointment in a half hour." He said with a sheepish grin. "The therapist isn't too busy yet and is very eager for his first case you see." I nodded and walked back into the living room, grabbing my unneeded coat and slipping on my shoes. I tossed the other three their coats also and they looked up in confusion.

"Oh no. There is no way I am going on a double date with my parents!" Renesmee said, her face going white. Jacob's face filled with anger, and Edward looked smug as he shrugged on his coat.

"Don't worry sweetie, we aren't going on a date." I said pushing her hair away from her face.

"Then what are we doing?" Jacob asked, slightly relieved, but still worrying.

"Well," I began. "We are going to therapy."


	2. First Session

Bella POV

"Therapy?" Renesmee asked. I nodded and she groaned. "But therapy is for crazy people!"

"No it's not." I said. "It is for people who need help with numerous problems. It can help the arguing going on around here. We need as much help as we can get." I mumbled the last part.

"No waay am I going to go see a shrink." Jacob said as he plopped down on the couch. "I don't want to get my memory erased." I laughed at that comment and pulled his arm so he was standing again. He rubbed his shoulder and a look of pain shot across his face. Oops, maybe I pulled a little too hard- I still wasn't used to this strength.

"Jake, Nessie, please- just humor me?" I asked. They looked at each other, sighed, and then followed me and Edward out to the Volvo. Within 20 minutes we were pulling in to the parking lot, and walking in to the building.

"Now, in order for this to work- please be completely honest." I said. The three of them gave me looks. I thought over my words again. "Well not completely honest like vampire/ werewolf honest, but do the best you can." They nodded this time, and I pulled open the door to the new therapy wing. A preppy receptionist with brown hair and eyes gasped as we walked in, most likely at the physical beauty that came with being a vampire. I smiled at her.

"Um, Hello I'm Stephanie. Can I help you?"

"Um, Yes. My name is Bella Cullen? We have an appointment." I said. Stephanie nodded and brought us to a small conference room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said with a smile, as she walked out of the room and closed the door. Edward and I sat, while Jake and Nessie still stood there confused.

"What no couch?" Rensmee asked. Edward and I laughed for a moment before we answered.

"Sweetie that's only in movies." Edward murmered. Nessie shrugged and sat but Jacob folded his arms across his chest.

"I was hoping for a nice nap." He mumbled as he went to observe some signs on the wall. I twined my hand with Edward's just as Jake started laughing. Edward gave a small smile, while Nessie and I sat there confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Jacob turned back to us, his face all red. He tried to speak but couldn't, so Edward answered instead. 

"The Doctor's name is Daniel Druff." He said, laughing a bit this time. Nessie started cracking up while I still sat there confused. "Bella. Daniel Druff. Dr. Dan Druff?" Edward explained, and then it clicked. Dandruff. I let out a small laugh, and told Jake to sit down. When the doors opened, we were all done laughing, and I stood to greet a young guy, probably in his early thirties, with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. I shook his hand.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Daniel Druff." He said. Thankfully, Jacob and Renesmee concealed their laughter as they also shook his hand, along with Edward.

"Hi. My name is Bella Cullen. This is my husband Edward, his younger sister Renesmee, and her boyfriend Jacob Black." I said in one smooth breath. The three of them didn't say anything about me saying Nessie was Edward's younger sister. They probably knew I would make up something considering Edward and I were both too young to have a child so old, and her resemblance to us was too grand for saying she was adopted. I figured Nessie looked more like Edward than me, so I made her his family. The doctor nodded and we all sat down.

"So Mrs. Cullen," he began and I interrupted.

"Please call me Bella. Call all of us by our first names." He smiled and nodded.

"In that case call me Dan." He said, flashing me another smile. Edward glared at him for flirting with me, but I took it as a compliment. "Anyway, Bella, what brings you and your family here today?"

"Well, my husband and his sister often argue because he thinks she is too young to date. Jacob has been a family friend for a while, and now they basically hate each other. I'm constantly in the middle of arguing and I would just love it to stop." I said. He nodded, writing my words down in a notebook. When he finished he looked up at each of us before his eyes finally landed on Renesmee.

"So, Renesmee, why don't we start with you?" he asked. Nessie nodded, and Dan continued. "So how do you feel about your brother being so protective of you?"

"Well," Renesmee began, most likely thinking over everything she was going to say so she didn't accidentally say dad. "I hate that he is always so protective. I'm 15 so I should be plenty old enough to date. He married Bella at 17 and that's only two years away from how old I am. I just don't get why he can be married so young, but I can't even date. It's not fair." Dan nodded, still writing, and looked up to Nessie.

"Renesmee, I know it isn't fair, but you must remember that life isn't fair. Plus, you should try looking at the situation from your brother's side. I have a younger sister too and I remember how hard it was for me to see her begin to notice guys."

"But still! Who cares! It's not like I'm going off, drinking, having sex, and getting pregnant! I just want to be able to date Jake with no problem." Renesmee almost shouted, and Edward and Jake cringed at her words. She was clearly mad at the way it seemed Dan had taken Edward's side.

"That's because I won't let you go anywhere alone with him! If I did with the way he acted, you'd probably be giving birth right now!" Edward shouted in the same tone of voice.

"Okay good. It is good to let out your feelings but please calm down now. Renesmee, I understand your situation and I am not taking sides, but in order for therapy to work you have to be able to put yourself in his shoes." He said. Nessie nodded as she glared across the table at Edward. Following her gaze, Dan turned to him. "Edward, I know you don't like it, and believe me I know it's hard, but Renesmee is growing up and you have to accept that she's not going to be your baby sister forever. Now, tell me the real problem. Is this really about the dating, or is it about the guy?" Edward broke Nessie's gaze and looked at Dan.

"Well, I guess it is a little bit of both. Even though I was young when she was born, I remember the day perfectly, and I guess I still do picture her as a little baby. It isn't really so much the dating though as it is about the guy she is choosing being Jake. Now don't get me wrong, Jacob is practically like my brother as we have gone through so much, but it is hard for me to picture them together. I know Jake is a good guy, but I'm just afraid of Nessie getting hurt." Dan nodded as Edward spoke, and continued writing. I swear it that guy nodded any more I swear his head is going to fall off.

"What are your feelings Jacob?" Dan asked.

"Well, Edward is just being annoying in my view. It's his sister for crying out loud. It's not like I'm trying to win Bella from him." He stopped for a second, hiding a small laugh as he once tried to take me from Edward. Seeing the opportuonity, Edward spoke again.

"Yeah my sister! Yes I don't have the same relationship with her as I do Bella, but Renesmee is my blood. Of course I'm going to care!"

"Edward please!" Dan said. "Jacob gave you a chance to talk, let him have his." Edward sighed, but shut his mouth. Jake however was grinning.

"Thanks Doc. Anyway, he knows that I will be able to keep her safe and happy. Isn't that enough for him? I mean- it's her life and she can be with whoever she chooses."

"Edward?" Dan asked.

"Yes I know she's happy with him, and I'm happy about that, she is just simply too young!"

"Oh yeah, okay Mr. 17 year old married dude." Jacob snorted.

"He actually has a point. Think about it Edward- you are in a teen marriage. By the way may I ask how long you have been married?"

"2 wonderful years." I said with a completely truthful answer. Dan nodded again and continued.

"So now you are 19?"

"Yes. And Bella is 20." Edward said with a smile. I hated when he said I was 20. Technically, if I was still a human, I would be, but I am forever stuck at 18.

"Well when you guys married you were only two years older than your sister Edward. How were you ready and she's not?" Dan asked. The question was deep, and Edward paused for a second, thinking it through. When he received to answer, Dan the Bobble head nodded again, closing up his notebook.

"I think we will leave it at that today. I do have a request for each of you, sort of like homework. Renesmee and Jake- go out tonight. Just the two of you. Have a fun time." He said. The two of them smiled, while Edward glowered. "Edward. Stop worrying about Renesmee's love life and focus on yours. Also, I would like for you and Jake to spend some time together as the two of you. It seems to me like you were good friends before, so I think you should rekindle that relationship. Maybe if you become closer again, it won't be as difficult." Edward and Jake both nodded, but I could tell that they weren't too thrilled. Yes they were almost friends, but Nessie's speedy growth destroyed whatever was growing there. I still wished that they would be friends though. I was broken out of my thoughts as Dan turned to me. "Bella- you have an easy but also difficult assignment. I want toy to make sure the three of them do what I told them to do." I laughed and nodded, shaking Dan's hand.

"Will do Dan. And thank you so much. Um, when can we come back?"

"Whenever you'd like. I'm free-" he began but I interrupted.

"Is tomorrow okay? Same time?" I asked. Dan smiled.

"Sounds good." He said. I gave a goodbye smile and followed my family back out to the car.

"Jeez that guy is good." Jacob said. "I feel like hugging a teddy bear."

**A/n: how was it? I thiiiiiink it was amazing(: hahahaa soooo now its your turn! Review pleeease! (:**

**~rose**

**BTW: any ideas? Tell me and I'll seee if I could add them in. (:**


End file.
